


OCs to use as background characters or antagonists, if you're having issues w/that sort of thing

by a sad sad pansexual (niko_strawbby)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Maybe more - Freeform, Original Character(s), all characters are free to use as long as you give me credit for the invention of the character, and most are japanese, and one is probably going to end up being a main character for something, don't worry she's aroace, is making a character who's eternally trapped in a kid's body inappropriate, most of these characters are lgbt, please don't use these characters in inappropriate manners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niko_strawbby/pseuds/a%20sad%20sad%20pansexual
Summary: Original characters are tough to come up with, so I put a bunch of mine in this book for you to use! As long as you give me credit for the character's design, you can use them! If you want to put an OC in the book, just comment the description in a similar format to mine and I'll see what I can do!





	OCs to use as background characters or antagonists, if you're having issues w/that sort of thing

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Name:** Hoshiko (surname unknown)

**Name meaning:** Hoshiko (星子) translates to star child.

**Name reason:** Her parents weren’t there to name her, so the hospital named her, and that was what they came up with. Plus her eyes are super pale and look a bit like stars. Not every person’s name has a deep and meaningful reason. (TBH I just named her that bc it was all I could think of and this was on the fly)

**Nicknames:** Hoshi, small demon, devil child, hell spawn, moon girl

**Alias:** Chime

**Gender:** Female

**Sexual/romantic orientation:** aro-ace

**Age:** 19 and 8 (we’ll get to that in a second)

**MBTI:** INTJ

**Enneagram:** 5w6

**Occupation:** mass murderer/member of the League of Villains

**Quirk:** _Suspend._ Hoshiko can stop time and move around in it as if nothing had happened. There are a few side effects, thoughーfirst of all, the amount of time she spends in the “paused” world is subtracted from her lifespan, which is indeterminate anyway. That will be explained in a few sentences. Second, the injuries she sustains when time is stopped do carry through when time starts again, and it feels as if it were brand new. Finally, when Hoshiko first manifested her quirk at age eight (she was a late bloomer), it reflected itself on her body, which hasn’t aged since that day. So, while her mind matures and her immune system gets stronger, she is eternally trapped in the body of an eight-year-old girl (this is one reason I made her aro-ace, plus it wouldn’t make sense for her to have romantic interests, given her personality). Since she can’t die of old age, her lifespan is indeterminate, though she can die.

**Appearance:** Hoshiko is short, skinny, and pale. She has long black hair, which is always piled up in a complex updo consisting of a lot of twists and braids and various timepieces, including two hourglasses, four pocket watches, a tiny grandfather clock, and a miniature sundial, all perfectly functional. Her eyes are large and seafoam green, rimmed with pale, thick eyelashesーwhich no one understands since the rest of her hair is darkーher face is round enough that people often compare her face to the moon, and her nose is tiny and upturned. Her hands and feet are also very small, and she rarely smiles. Overall, she matches the “creepy child” trope from horror movies to a T.

**Usual outfit:** Hoshi only ever wears one outfit: a calf-length sleeveless cream chiffon dress over a white cotton slip, embroidered with Roman numerals I-XII, and beige satin flats. She always carries a clumsily sewn, greenish-blue stuffed rabbit.

**Likes:** Fire, lollipops, tea, her stuffed rabbit ToTo, moths, knitting, music boxes, violence, her big brother (not by blood), ghosts, thrift shops, sewing

**Dislikes:** Water, parties, glass, fast fashion, loud noises (but yelling and cursing are fine), heroes (but not the way most villains doーshe just finds them an inconvenience), trumpets, the color red, chocolate, trees

**Quotes:**

“Yeah, Dabi, why should you help me? BECAUSE YOU’RE A FUCKING GIRAFFE, THAT’S WHY!”

“Yes, attack the helpless child, and not the fully grown man who can DISINTEGRATE you with a single TOUCH of his crusty fucking FINGERS!”

**Strengths:** Hoshiko’s ability to stop time means that she can get out of any situation with little effort, unless she’s bound in some way. She also lies well, runs very fast, and has great stamina.

**Weaknesses:** Physically, Hoshi isn’t muscular or strong. She tends to think things up on the fly (at least if she’s alone), which leaves her no time to get out of sticky situations and no time to prepare. She has no clear weaknesses to her quirk, though it does have long-term side effects.

**Flaws:** Hoshi is rather stubborn and selfish, and occasionally switches sides to her benefit, albeit covertly. If the League wants to work with someone she has a vendetta against, she’ll pretend she likes them, but then stop time, kill that person, kill someone else to cover it up, and return to the League’s base without a word. Additionally, she has a tendency to act childish and pout when someone says no to her. If she doesn’t want to do something, she doesn’t do it, including taking medicine and other necessities.

**Personality:** Hoshiko has two modes. In physical age mode, or Wednesday Addams mode, she’s quiet, wise beyond her years, and has a tendency to say very morbid things out of the blue. She tells it like it is and only shows two expressions: apathy and a highly unnerving smile. In true age mode, or Rated M mode, she’s rude, vulgar, and usually angry. She curses every other second, yells at people for no reason, and speaks sarcasm fluently. Overall, she’s not the nicest person in the world.

**Family:** Biological parents unknown (I’ll explain later. It’s part of her backstory, and no, I’m not even telling you who they are). Tomura Shigaraki (older brother, meets her on the streets and basically adopts her), Kurogiri (caregiver)

**Friends** : Shiro Yamada (not related to Hizashi Yamada). Quirk: Eternal Youth. Basically the same situation Hoshiko’s in, but he’s eternally five; Dabi, who she still kills people with and stole from the streets; Himiko Toga, who she...you know what? I don't have to say it. Also Neito Monoma, which will be explained later.

**Backstory/life:**

Woo baby, this is gonna be a long one.

Hoshiko was born in an alley in Tokyo. Her mother and father were homeless, and her mom died giving birth to her, so her dad brought her to a hospital and abandoned her there. Neither he nor her mother had any sort of identification on them, nor were they citizens of Japan.

The hospital named her Hoshiko, and as soon as she was old enough, they transferred her to an orphanage. As she got older, she noticed that she didn’t quite fit inーall the other kids her age had manifested quirks already, so why hadn’t she? She tried everything. She even went so far as to attempt to drown herself to see if she could breathe underwater, and after this incident, the head of the orphanage decided she wouldn’t have an insane child in her care and kicked Hoshi out when she was seven.

At this point, Shigaraki had just accidentally killed his family, and he was on the streets. He encountered Hoshiko in an alley (which is where most things happen tbh), and, unlike other people, she approached and befriended him, understanding his resentment for hero society. They stuck together for a few weeks, until All For One found them together and took them in, hoping to convert them to villainy and finding his plan successful. After another year of trying and failing to manifest a quirkーthis time with people by her sideーHoshiko finally found it. As a congratulation, Shigaraki decided to put his heart and soul into making a stuffed animal for her, and after many failed attempts (which usually included him disintegrating the needle, the cloth, or both), he managed to make a small stuffed rabbit. Hoshiko named it ToTo, after her big brother, which made his crusty eyes sweat, though he’d never admit it because he’s an evil villain and evil villains don’t cry, even if it’s because their adorable younger sister named a stuffed bunny after them. 

Fast forward two years, Hoshiko’s ten years old and hasn’t aged a day, which Tomura finds strange. He consults All For One, who sends him to his personal doctor and quirk specialist, Kyudai Garaki. Dr. Garaki theorized that Hoshiko’s quirk was projecting itself onto her body, which was exactly right. By this point, Hoshiko was less “adorable kid” and more “demonic child of doom” and most of the people who knew her were afraid of her. She still wandered the streets at this time, and by now, she’d met Shiro, who emitted the same creepy vibe that she did, so she immediately tried to make friends with him and succeeded. 

She dragged him home, introduced him to the (very few) people she lived with, and asked him what his quirk was. When she heard his answer, Hoshiko was delighted that she’d found someone like her and asked how old he really was. He responded that he was fifteen years old, but that it didn’t matter anyway since no one would believe him. After that day, he became resident old soul number two. 

Fast forward another two years, Hoshiko was aware by now that her quirk had incredible villainous potential, so she started testing her limits. She stole a pack of gum from the corner store, and when she had that down, she started to go bigger. Pickpocketing, then stealing bigger and more expensive things, until finally, when she was fourteen, she’d moved her way up to murder. Earlier that year, she’d stolen an engraving pen and ten crates of jingle bells, so she engraved each bell with a grandfather clock and started leaving the bells as calling cards. She’d leave a bell, paused in midair, next to her victim, then when she’d left, she’d start time, the bell would fall and jingle, and her victim would keel over and die, usually by fire. Because of this unusual calling card, people started calling her Chime, which she loved, since it described her perfectly. She started showing herself before her victims died, starting time for a few seconds, then stopping it again, dumping gasoline on her victim, lighting a match, and putting said match on their shoulder or head. 

By the time she was sixteen, she was affiliated with villains who were, at the time, not a part of the league of villains. Dabi had just arrived on the villain scene and met her while she was out on a walk. He’d recognized her face, since he’d been at the scene of one of her more private murders and gotten a glimpse of her face before she stopped time again and went about her day. He managed to start a conversation with her, which went something like this:

“You’re Chime, right?”

“What’s it to you, patches?”

“I’m a fan. Wanna go set some people on fire?”

“Sure.”

So they killed some people, which they both had fun with, and decided to meet up again the next week. It went this way for ages, the two going on fire-filled killing sprees together. They were an unusual pair, a kid who wore clocks in her hair and a creepy teenager who looked like a patchwork quilt, but they clicked. Imagine his face when he found out she was only a year younger than he wasーhis deep-fried jaw was on the floor. So they became friends, set more things on fire, and soon enough, they found Himiko Toga standing over a dead body and giggling like an excited toddler. Needless to say, Hoshiko befriended her, gave her a bell as a token of friendship, and burned the body for her after she collected as much blood as possible. 

Because of her, the two joined the League much earlier than in the MHA canon. Shigaraki and Dabi got along pretty well, both being mentally and physically scarred goths with daddy issues and a thirst for revenge. Toga took over Hoshiko’s role as baby of the family, and Hoshi was perfectly happy with the arrangement, since that meant she got to be the creepy mascot instead. She didn’t quite understand Toga’s romantic nature, but she went with it anyway and knitted the kid a sweater out of some cashmere yarn she’d bought online. Needless to say, Toga liked it and resolved to wear it forever, so Hoshi bought more types of yarn and made more sweaters. 

For Dabi, she bought (very) fireproof dark purple acrylic yarn and made the sweater as oversized as possible, since he liked being swamped in fabric. For Toga, she bought yarn that didn’t stain easily so she’d be able to kill in it but still wear it out and about. For Shigaraki, she knitted a sweater with a dark gray yarn made of the same alloy as Eraserhead’s capture weapon. Additionally, she sewed a pair of gloves for him that were made of three layers of fabric and only covered four fingers, so he wouldn’t have to worry about destroying everything he touched anymore. Shiro got a pastel green cardigan made of cashmere, much like Toga's besides the color. Kurogiri got an excessively fluffy, light gray sweater vest that made him look even more like a cloud than usual, which made no sense, since he was already completely shrouded in black fog, but he personally chose the yarn, so Hoshiko wasn’t going to argue. 

Now, everyone except All For One had a sweater, so Hoshiko concluded that the only thing she could do was buy as much yarn as possible and a ton of sweaters to drive the guy insane. After a month, Hoshiko was nearly insane from lack of sleep and had used up all of the yarn she’d bought; now she had fifteen sweaters, sore hands, and a request for Kurogiri. She asked him to warp the sweaters to wherever All For One was, and, perplexed, he agreed. That day, All For One had over a dozen brightly colored sweaters of different patterns, cuts, and fits dropped on his head. Also that day, All For One experienced affectionーalbeit combined with an abundance of frustrationーfor the first time in his 200 years of living, although he’d never admit it, even under penalty of death. And so the League of Villains became more chaotic but also closer, all because of a few sweaters and a warp gate. 

Dabi decided he wanted in on the pranks, so he asked Hoshi about it and she denied that she was part of it, but said he was welcome to do whatever he wished. And so he brought in reinforcementsーreinforcements being a mentally ill twenty-eight-year-old named Twice, who decided that Hoshiko was now his child...until he saw her leave the base with a box of matches and a can of gasoline, only to come back with nothing but a small, satisfied smile on her face. 

He was scared of her now, and that was reinforced by the fact that she was not, in fact, eight years old, but a teenager with her body frozen in time, which creeped both sides of him out to no end. But hey, at least she was chill and let him break things. And yet again, the League of Villains acquired a new member, although at this point it was more like the League of Idiotic Teenagers Plus Two Adults. 

Two years later, Hoshiko found out that the League was planning to attack UA in order to kill All Might, and despite being a part of the team, she objected, considering the plan far too over the top and spur-of-the-moment. Dabi was the only one who agreed with her, and the two of them figured out an alternate plan that included Toga, the most normal-looking one of them, trying to make friends with a UA student who didn’t necessarily admire All Mightーor heroes in generalーwhich would usually be hard to find, but fortunately, Toga knew someone. 

Three hours after she was given her mission, she showed up with a kid probably a year and a half her junior named Neito Monoma. She explained that he was her younger brother and that they’d been meeting in secret ever since she became a villain. He was fifteen years old and in UA’s hero course, had a dumbed-down, PG version of Toga’s quirk, and, despite his tactless and flamboyant facade, could skilfully worm information out of people, keep secrets, and lie as smoothly as a seasoned poker player. He was perfect for the job and immediately replaced Toga as the “youngest child.” Currently, the League aren’t really trying to kill anyone specific, just attempting to reveal how corrupt hero society really is. And trust me, there’s a  _ ton  _ of evidence.

-THE END-


End file.
